


What Happened After the Wedding?

by dulcetdeity



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I'll add more tags as i progress, M/M, Mpreg, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetdeity/pseuds/dulcetdeity
Summary: Because of his unexpected pregnancy, Hendery finally gave into his fate which is, to marry a 28 years old office worker named Qian Kun. Kun is not a bad guy, but he's just so boring Hendery thinks he won't survive his marriage life, but, after certain events...Maybe being married is not so bad.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. I'm Pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta repost because of some change in plot, I hope you all don't mind XD

Seoul, January 19th.

Few minutes had passed and they were still silent, only spoke sometimes when they needed to order. They were sitting in the corner of a famous café in Seoul, Gangnam street to be exact. One of the guys, the younger one, kept staring at his partner while sipping on his latte. Meanwhile the older one looked utterly confused and judging by his furrowed brows, the issues floating in his mind were probably serious. Thankfully, their orders had arrived and the younger one decided to break the ice.

"So, what do you think?" the younger sets his latte down before he took a bite of his cake.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Hendery. I love you, okay? But marriage is a huge commitment and I'm not ready for that," the older sighed in frustration.

Hendery huffed, "Again? Gege, it's been 5 years and still the same answer?"

The older guy, Ten, shook his head in response. "No, I'm sorry I can't do this yet."

"Gege, didn't I tell you before that if you can't marry me this year they'll arrange a wedding for me with someone else?" the younger put his utensils down, suddenly losing his appetite. Ten rubbed his face in exhaustion, before he looked up to meet Hendery's pleading eyes. "Is there any other way?" he asked, in which Hendery shook his head in disagreement. "No, my parents told me if we're not married by this year... They'd set me up with someone else. So, it's either you marry me or we won't see each other again," he added, glaring at the older male. 

Ten shook his head in regret. "I can't choose, Hendery, I'm sorry," he sighed.

They stared into each other's eyes awkwardly in silence, before Hendery finally decided to speak.

"I, I don't know what to do, gege. Each time I asked you the same question, you'd either avoid it or you'd say you're not ready for lifetime commitment. I thought if you loved me you'd choose the first option and I can prove to my parents that I made the right choice by falling for you. But turns out you don't love me enough to marry me," Hendery paused, taking one last sip of his latte. "We should stop seeing each other, thanks for making the last five years of my life beautiful."

He grabbed his coat and left the bills on the table, then made his way out of the café immediately.

* * *

Hendery was about to grab his 26th sheet of tissues when suddenly one of his older sisters barged into his room with a bunch of suits.

"Sup, loser?" she tosses the garments towards her sobbing brother who caught most of them with his bare hands. "What do you want?" he frowned, voice hoarse from too much crying. 

Tiffany laughed before pulling her brother into her embrace, caressing his head the way she did when they were kids. "I want to check on you, baba told me you finally dumped that guy earlier,"

Hendery just kept his mouth shut, because it was no secret that no one in his family liked Ten. Ten worked as a successful artist, owning several apartments in Seoul and yet his parents wanted him to marry a normal office worker. "Where's your husband and son?" he pulled away reluctantly then wiped his face off, at least he wanted to look presentable for his extended family. "I take it the others are here? Why? They want to celebrate my misery?" he asked bitterly earning a laugh from Tiffany.

"No, dumb. We're here for your engagement."

And then Hendery was forcefully dragged into the bathroom as his sister carefully groomed him, making sure he didn't look like someone who cried twice a day after breaking up. He was dressed in a suit, face full of make up and his hair was styled showing his forehead. He then was pushed into the living room where his extended family and some unknown people were chatting together. They stopped laughing when Hendery made his entrance with Tiffany on his back. 

"H-hello," Hendery greeted shyly, cheeks turning red. His father then motioned him to sit on the couch facing a brown haired guy who was dressed in a fine suit. He looked kinda cute, Hendery thought to himself, except that he looked like he wanted to get out as soon as possible. 

"You are Hendery, right? You look cuter than your photos. He is my son, Kun, he looks quiet but trust me he's really nice," a woman smiled, apparently she was Kun's mother judging by their popping dimples and looks. Hendery faked a smile, at least he wanted to appear interested unlike the man he's currently facing. He was so rude, Hendery thought. "Auntie thanks for coming here, I'll bring you some delicacies from the kitchen alright?"

Kun's mother chuckled softly, "Just call me mom, I'll be your mother in law after all."

Hendery smiled awkwardly as he quickly rushed his way to the kitchen, carefully stacking the assorted cookies he baked few days ago on the tray when suddenly he heard someone coughing behind him. It was Kun.

"What are you doing here?" Hendery snapped, setting down the tray before crossing his arms in anger. "Your parents told me to help you, and I wanted to talk to you privately," Kun said, not once looking into Hendery's direction. "We'll never make this _thing_ work," he said.

"Well, bold of you to assume I want to make this _thing_ work!" Hendery spat bitterly. "Because few months later I'm getting a divorce," he added.

Kun wanted to argue but suddenly someone approached them, and that was his mother with two fancy bottles that looked like honey lemon tea in her arms. "Whoops, am I interrupting something?" she laughed. "We were waiting for you two, but apparently it's about time you get cozy," his mother added with a look that Hendery never wanted to guess what was going on in her mind. "Anyway I brought this for you, I got this when I went to Jeju for my 30th anniversary, please accept this okay? And the other one is for Kun," she shoved the bottles in Hendery's arms, and based on the exterior look, those beverages sure looked fancy. "I'll see you lovebirds later!"

"It's a coincidence that I feel so thirsty right now," Hendery muttered as he opened the bottle, and apparently he was right, it was honey lemon tea. He then quickly gulped the content in one go. Kun only stared at him in disbelief. "What? Go drink your own," Hendery huffed as he walked towards the living room with a tray of assorted cookies.

"Weirdo," he shook his head as he uncapped the bottle, and took a small sip. What a nice honey lemon tea, he thought, and before he knew it, he drank every drop of it. Suddenly he felt his legs getting wobbly and his vision turned blurry. The last thing he saw was Hendery who fell on the ground as his relatives surrounded him, and not long after, the older male couldn't see anything anymore followed with a sharp pain on his head.

Hendery woke up hours later with a throbbing pain in his head.

The first thing he did was to reach out to his phone and see how long has it been since he fell asleep. It was seven in the morning and Hendery remembered he fainted around eight last night. He was about to sleep more when suddenly his reflection on the mirror stole his attention.

He wasn't wearing anything.

The lad turned around, and apparently his suspicion was confirmed. Kun was sleeping next to him and he was naked as well, except that they were sharing the same blanket. Hendery felt sudden nausea in his stomach, before he screamed his lungs out, waking the man next to him immediately.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Hendery immediately covered himself with blanket as he struggled to slip on his clothes. "No, what did you do to me?!" Kun yelled in return, hurriedly slipped on his top and made sure he looked presentable despite his current state right now. "Fuck you, fuck you! I'll kill you if anything happened to me, Qian Kun!" Hendery shrieked. "I swear, Hendery, I didn't touch you!"

The door to Hendery's room was suddenly open with a loud bang, shocking the two lads. Hendery's father stared at them in surprise. "What, Kun what are you doing here?"

Hendery had to thank every deity out there that they were already dressed when his father barged in. He then looked at Kun, eyes pleading for him to save them both. 

"I... I came to see him because I wanted to talk privately," Kun tried to fake his smile, but apparently, Hendery's father wasn't buying it. "Okay, because when you two fainted last night we carried you to the guest room, I'm surprised you know your way around here," he squinted his eyes. "Alright, just come down to the dining room, we'll have breakfast," he said before leaving Hendery and Kun alone.

* * *

"I don't know if it's a good thing or not, but congratulations, you're pregnant," the young woman in front of him showed him a smile as she handed the result to him.

Hendery stared at the test result, hands shaking in disbelief. It has been few weeks since the incident and his father somehow dragged him to the hospital because he never believed Kun was there for a conversation. At first they agreed to cancel the engagement, but now that he's pregnant, he no longer had any other choice. That bastard Qian Kun, that son of a-

His mother stopped his internal rants as she wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him into her embrace. "We love you no matter what, Hendery, and don't worry, Kun's going to take responsibility," she said gently. "Yeah, your wedding's next month, so prepare yourself, okay?" his father added as he patted his head.

Hendery wanted the ground to swallow him.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something must be wrong with his pregnancy, as Hendery went to check up he discovered the bitter truth.

Everything happened so fast and finally, his wedding day is here.

Hendery let himself fall against the fluffy bed, sighing without taking his suit off. Everything was planned in a rush and he didn't have time to relax. This apartment was quiet, and somehow, the atmosphere was different now that he's no longer living together with his parents. From now on, he'd have to start living together with his husband in a cozy apartment bought by Kun's parents as a wedding gift.

He was suddenly alerted by someone who opened the door of their room, and it was, no doubt, Kun. Hendery took some pillows and blankets and tossed them to the older male. "What the hell? I want to rest!" he protested. "You see the couch outside? Yeah you'll sleep there from now on. Buh bye," Hendery grinned and pushed the older male out of his room, locking the door and ignored his protests.

His attention was thrown to his phone, 20 miscalls from Ten and tons of unread messages. He sighed as he replied to his texts, saying that he's fine and he's having fun in Hongkong. He felt really bad for lying, but now he didn't have much choice. He didn't have the courage to tell him that he's pregnant with Kun's child, or that he's married. The only ones who were aware of this were his friends, Xiaojun, Yangyang, Lucas and his boyfriend, Mark.

Suddenly his phone rang and apparently it was Ten. Hendery smiled and answered the call, as they started talking until late.

The scent of boiling miso soup filled their apartment as Hendery was busy preparing their breakfast. Few days after his wedding, his sisters came bringing lots of groceries and taught him how to cook. He cringed at the thought, especially when Tiffany kept telling him a good spouse should be able to cook for their partner, and they should be pretty and feminine. He rubbed his face in frustration as he took a sip of the soup, and apparently he wasn't a bad cook, he thought as he started setting the table for Kun to have his breakfast. 

And there he was, tying his necktie like a professional. He wasn't so bad for a twenty-eight years old man, Hendery thought, sometimes he wondered what if they got along before all of this happened? But Hendery couldn't lie, his heart still belonged to Ten even after all this time.

Still, something's really bothering him and he wondered whether he should ask Kun or not. It's been a week since his wedding with Kun, and he still hadn't experienced the common symptoms of pregnancy just yet. He thought, he was supposed to feel cranky and nauseous, but so far he felt healthy and he ate like usual. Maybe he should ask Yukhei's fiance, Mark, he worked as a physician right?

"Kun-ge," he put the chopstick and placed the empty bowl down. "Can you take me to Seoul Hospital later? I feel suspicious of my pregnancy and I thought maybe I should get myself checked," he said. Kun raised a brow, putting his bowl as well. "Yeah, sure, later when I got home from work okay?" he said, couldn't help but worried over Hendery's condition. "Thanks for the meal, anyway."

* * *

Mark looked genuinely surprised when Hendery made a visit to the hospital where he worked, and he immediately greeted the younger with a tight embrace. "Hendery! I missed you!" Mark exclaimed before he withdrew himself to shake his hands with Kun. "Are you, by any chance, Kun-hyung? Yukhei's upperclassman?" Mark smiled in which Kun responded with a nod. "Yeah, I was his senior in high school before he moved away. We're here to check up to see whether's something is wrong with his pregnancy," Kun explained.

The doctor nodded in understanding. "Taeil-senior is an expert in this field, I'm sure he'd be able to find a solution. I wish you luck, you two!" Mark bowed in respect as he walked away to attend his patients, leaving the two in the waiting room. A few minutes later, Hendery was called and he went through several checks to make sure he was okay.

To his surprise, all of his doubts were answered. He was never pregnant, it was all his parents' plans to marry him off with Kun.

Hendery was shaking when he ended the phone call.

"So, how did it go?" Kun asked worriedly when Hendery dropped his phone to the couch. "We'll get a divorce tomorrow, so don't worry about it," the latter responded dryly, as he took a bottle of water from the fridge. 

Kun gave him a sad look, and he felt somewhat disappointed with everything. Shouldn't he start packing for the necessary document for the divorce? Somehow his heart felt heavy seeing Hendery behaving that way, despite not liking each other Kun could sense that the younger male was someone loud and cheerful, and it's breaking his heart somehow to see him sad and drowsy.

"I'm just. I thought I've been a good son for my parents and yet they did something very horrible like this," Hendery sniffed quietly, allowing his tears to roll on his pale cheeks. 

Kun took a seat next to him, rubbing the younger's shoulder to allow him to feel better. "It's fine, we'll take care of the divorce and you'll be free from me, don't you want that?" he said in a gentle tone, pulling the latter's head towards him to let him cry on Kun's shoulder. "It's fine, let it all out," he caressed Hendery's head in a soothing manner. "Anyway, I couldn't join the party so my boss gave me some of this. If you want to maybe I can share some of those with you," he motioned to a bag of canned beer resting on the floor.

Hendery withdrew himself from Kun's embrace, thinking he probably needed some drinks to unwind. He sipped a can and started feeling a little lightheaded. It's been a while since he drank a canned beer. 

"Kun-ge, come here, it's yours too," Hendery whined, motioning for the elder to join him for a drink. Kun sighed and decided to take a sip, mumbling about how it tasted like dirty water and yet he did it for Hendery. They continued sharing the drink until they ran out of beers. "Kun-geee, I want more," Hendery tugged on the elder's sleeve, slurring drunkenly before he climbed on top of the older man's lap. "Come on~~~"

Nobody told Kun that drunk Hendery was very flirty and touchy, and despite being drunk, the older male somehow managed to restrain himself. "Kun-geee, wanna have fu~un? -hic-" Hendery smirked, one hand sneaking under Kun's shirt, rubbing his bare chest causing his breath to hitch in surprise. "Kun-ge, do you think I'm pretty?" Hendery puckered his lips, and Kun wanted to disappear right there.

 _What is self-control?_ He thought to himself, head giddy and his mind stopped working when Hendery pressed his lips on Kun's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you've reach this chapter! Please drop your thoughts!


	3. Upside Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing and continuing again after awhile XD

"Yeah, let's have fun," Kun quickly carried the younger's body, lowkey amazed how he felt so light and tiny in his arms. He could barely make it to their bedroom because Kun felt his head heavy and he was lucky he didn't trip on his way there.

"I'm so dizzy, gege," Hendery whined, swinging their legs and caused both of them to fall on the mattress with Kun on top of him. The older male swallowed his saliva, the sight of Hendery's drunken face somehow made his stomach feel... _things_. Hendery knew Kun was looking at him, so the younger purposely licked his lower lip. "Come on, you know what to do right?" he wrapped his legs around Kun's waist. "Take me, gege, please?" 

***

Hendery woke up with throbbing headache.

"Daaamn," he cussed softly, unable to make the blurry sight. He felt something heavy draped on his waist, and to his horror, it was Kun's arms. Why wasn't he wearing anything? He felt like a train hit him on his head, his lower body hurt and his room reek of sex. Then it hit him.

He slept with Kun last night.

"Wake up, gege wake up!" Hendery shook Kun's body, tears almost bursting from his eyes from panic. "Gege, wake up! What do I do?" 

Kun woke up with a groan, rubbing his face in exhaustion. "Huh- wait, what?" he tilted his head in confusion, hair messed up. Hendery tossed a pillow at him. "You need to take responsibility!"

"Um, no? You've done it before, I don't trust you anymore," Kun murmured sleepily. It took Hendery's whole strength not to hit him with another pillow. "Qian Kun, we had sex last night! We did it for real! You can divorce me if nothing happens to me after a month!" 

The older male rubbed his face tiredly. "Fine, fine. I'll drive you to check up when I'm home from Taiwan, okay? Maybe I'll be home in five weeks," he yawned.

"Five weeks? Are you out of your mind? Why would you go to Taiwan?" Hendery felt his blood boil.

"Hey, I have to go, okay? I promise I'll make it quick, Taipei branch needs my assistance," Kun said, lifting the duvet off his naked body as he start getting dressed, ignoring Hendery's protest to dress outside. 

***

"Congratulations, sir! You are pregnant."

Hendery and Kun stared at each other in disbelief. He wished everything was just a bad dream and he's back to being single again. He didn't want anything to do with Kun anymore and yet he was pregnant with Kun's child. Their child. He shuddered at the thought of bearing a child.

"I can't believe it," Kun murmured softly as they made their way out of dr. Taeil's room.

"We've done the test for like. Four times. I'm tired of peeing," Hendery whined. "If you want to try again let's do it tonight."

"Maybe I heard it wrong, I'm tired from my flight, you know?" Kun sighed tiredly.

Hendery stared at Kun's exhausted face. He just arrived from Taiwan, and they planned to do the check up at night. But when Hendery took Kun's coat in his arms, suddenly he felt sick and he kept puking in the bathroom. Kun wasted no time and quickly drove them to the nearest hospital for a check up.

"I still have to be here, anyway," Hendery stopped walking. "I have something to do with my boyfriend Ten, I can like, get an Uber?" 

Kun nodded in understanding and left Hendery alone.

***

"Ten-ge, let's break up." 

They were currently sitting in the hospital cafeteria, while Hendery was fiddling with his cup of tea. "I don't, I don't think we can see each other anymore," he added, looking down in regret.

After a long time of silence, Ten finally broke the ice. "Is it because of your husband? He told you to break things off?" 

Hendery stared at him in disbelief. "How did you know-"

"Lucas is bad at keeping secrets. So why do you think we should break up? I thought you don't like him that way?" 

Hendery played with the hem of his sleeves. "No- not him. It's because, because of his child."

"His child?" Ten raised one of his brows. 

The younger nodded, sighing tiredly. "I- I am pregnant with his child, gege. I am sorry. I don't think I can file a divorce, I can't have you waiting for me either. Please find someone else, gege. Someone who is good enough for you. Good bye, Ten." 

Hendery rose from his seat and immediately make his way out of the cafeteria, leaving the older male dumbfounded. He didn't want them to part ways, but it seemed like everything was planned this way for him. He had to let his first love go. 


End file.
